DEJAVU
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: DEJAVU adalah perasaan dimana seseorang mengalami sesuatu pengalaman yang dirasakan pernah dialami sebelumnya, dan sepertinya Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang merasakannya saat ini?/ Yesung x Kibum x Kyuhyun/ Friendship/ Abal/ RnR.


DEJAVU

.

.

**Chara** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace, Comedy.?

**Summary** : Dejavu adalah perasaan dimana seseorang mengalami sesuatu pengalaman yang dirasakan pernah dialami sebelumnya,

dan sepertinya Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang merasakannya saat ini?

**Warning** : BL, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**Inspired by** : _Kisah nyata Author sewaktu sekolah_

_._

Happy reading

.

"bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sesosok makhluk yang sedang sibuk dengan teropong di tangannya.

"sebentar.." jawab makhluk itu—Kibum yang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"oke. Target sudah masuk ke jebakan." Ucap Kibum tanpa melepaskan teropong yang masih diletakannya di depan mata memfokuskan pada suatu objek yang sejak tadi diintainya.

Merasa telah mendapat komando dengan segera Kyuhyun menekan beberapa digit angka pada benda persegi miliknya yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi atau kita sebut saja Handphone?

"roger.. target sudah masuk perangkap saatnya memasang umpan.. ganti." Ucap Kyuhyun serius sementara Kibum tengah memutar matanya jengah melihat aksi sang adik yang hiperbolis.

Mereka berdua tetap diam, memandang lurus ke arah lapangan basket dari atas koridor kelas mereka.

Ya, dua makhluk tampan itu tengah memata-matai seseorang yang kini nampaknya sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"itu dia." Ucap Kyuhyun yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Kibum

Sementara itu sosok namja yang tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan masih sibuk sendiri, tak jauh darinya di sudut lapangan seorang namja mungil menoleh kearah dimana Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengawasi,

Meski tak bisa terlalu jelas mendapati wajah dua makhluk tampan itu dengan wajah memelas dia meminta untuk mebatalkan rencana gila ini.

Mendapat kode dari teman dibawah sana, Kibum segera mengepalkan tangannya di udara untuk sekedar memberi semngat dan dengan anggukan yakin namja itupun maju menuju sang "target".

"ayolahh.. kau bisa Sungie.." Kyuhyun mulai berkomat kamit tak jelas sambil memandangi sang teman yang sedang berusaha maju pelan—sangat pelan.

Gubrakk.. Byurr..

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya,

Sementara Kibum hanya menghela nafas berat karena sudah yakin hal begini bakal terjadi.

"anak itu tak ada harapan lagi." Ucap Kibum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sungie, mau pulang ga sih?"

"hiks~"

"keluarlah dari bawah kolong, kau mirip tikus." Gerutu Kibum sambil mengebrak meja tempat Yesung bersembunyi.

"ga mau.. aku malu."

"bagaimana bisa kau malah menyiramnya dengan es jeruk? Kemungkinan kau mendapatkannya berubah dari 0,1% menjadi 0,000000 % sekarang." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal tapi hal itu malah membuat Yesung semakin menringkuk di bawah kolong meja.

"tapi aku ga sengaja, tadi aku kesandung." Ucap Yesung membela diri.

Kibum menundukkan tubuhnya, menatap pada Yesung yang kini tengah meringkuk sambil sesenggukan di bawah meja. Dia tau kalau begini terus sampai besok juga mereka tidak akan pulang.

"hei, ayo pulang." Bujuk Kibum kalem

"tapi Kibum, aku malu kalau bertemu kakak kelas nanti. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" lirih Yesung sambil memasang puppy eye andalannya yang sayangnya tidak pernah berefek pada siapapun. Sepertinya dia terlalu sering membaca fanfic semi yadong.

"nanti kau bisa pakai jaketku untuk menutupimu bila perlu aku akan memelukmu?"

Tak ada reaksi, Yesung masih bungkam sambil sesekali cegukan di bawah meja

"aigoo.. cepatlah pulang nanti jatah pisangmu dihabiskan oleh Hyukkie." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal

Bruak..

"appo.." Yesung memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur meja karena terlalu semangat untuk berdiri sesekali megusap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"hiks~tidak boleh." Ucap Yesung sambil sesekali sesenggukan

"BWAHAHHAHAAAA.." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawany saat melihat keadaan Yesung yang bisa dikatakan fantastis, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah merah padam serta jangan lupakan matanya yang membengkak memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Plak.. dan sebuah jitakan maut dari Kibum cukup membuat tawa Kyuhyun padam, namja itu mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal sementara Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan—terimalah-balasanmu—yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, koridor kelas.

Dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil menekuk wajahnya dan jangan lupakan aura iblis yang terpancar dari dalam tubuhnya yang sukses membuat setiap orang yang dilewatinya bergidik ngeri.

Sementara di depannya tampak Kibum yang berjalan sambil merangkul seseorang yang wajahnya tak tampak, bukan hanya karena orang itu menunduk tapi juga karena jaket yang menutupi kepalanya.

Tidakkah mereka bertiga menyadari mereka tampak sangat konyol.?

Mereka persis seperti polisi yang menggiring seorang maling ayam ke kantor polisi terdekat dan agar tak di amuk masa sang pelakupun wajahnya ditutupi serta namanya disamarkan.

Mungkin kasus mereka sedikit serupa meski tak sama dalam bagian maling ayamnya.

.

.

.

"ayolah sekali ini saja." Ucap Yesung sambil memasang wajah memelasnya

"sekali ini saja? Kau kira sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan itu.?" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk batang hidung Yesung.

"dalam bulan ini sudah delapan kali dengan yang tadi." Timpal Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih—buku tebal dengan judul yang tak membuat siapaun berminat membacanya.

Yesung bersunggut kesal sambil memutar bantal kura-kura dalam pelukannya, menatap sengit dua namja yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah kamar—kamar milik Yesung sebenarnya.

Membahas permasalahan yang sama dalam beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"kalau kalian tak membantuku maka aku akan melajang sampai kelulusan nanti." Rengek Yesung

"perbaiki wajahmu dan ubah tampan seperti aku baru kau bisa mendapatkan namjachingu idamanmu." Cibir Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung medelik kesal.

"tampan apanya? Kalian berdua namja sial yang membuat aku tak laku., bahkan mereka sendiri tak punya kekasih !" gerutu Yesung yang terdengar cukup jelas bahkan sangat jelas oleh dua nama lainnya yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"KAU YANG PEMBAWA SIAL.!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar bantal kearah Yesung.

"KALIAN YANG PEMBAWA SIAL.!" balas YEsung dan balik memukuli Kyuhyun dengan bantalnya

"jangan membawa-bawa aku dalam kesialan kalian." Ucap Kibum kesal

"KAU YANG MEMBAWA SIAL.!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Yesung berbarengan

Bugh.. BUgh..

Dan sepertinya perang bantal tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sesosok makhluk yang sedang sibuk dengan teropong di tangannya.

"sebentar.." jawab makhluk itu—Kibum yang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"oke. Target sudah masuk ke jebakan." Ucap Kibum tanpa melepaskan teropong yang masih diletakannya di depan mata memfokuskan pada suatu objek yang sejak tadi diintainya.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali lagi menekan beberapa digit angka pada benda persegi miliknya yang biasa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi atau kita sekarang sudah menyebutnya Handphone?

Kibum menghela nafasnya berat.

"kenapa aku merasa Dejavu dengan semua ini.?"

"bukan Dejavu tapi kita memang sudah melakukan hal konyol ini puluhan kali." timbal Kyuhyun yang mendapat segaris senyuman tipis pada wajah Kibum.

"saatnya menonton pertunjukan.."

.

.

.

~END~

.

Sudah berapa lama aku tak menulis?

Ternyata semakin parah ya?

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah Author sewaktu masih sekolah dulu

Bagaimana Fic ini? Apa sangat ngawur?!

Tolong REVIEW yang sudah baca. ?!

GOMAWO ^^


End file.
